Snatcher
by samael21walter
Summary: Snatcher is a game by video game creator Hideo Kojima, who is most famous for Metal Gear Solid. The story follows Gillian Seed as he works as a Junker, a detective trying to find robots called Snatchers, who kill civilians and take their place in society


Prologue

June 6, 1996

A mysterious explosion destroys the Chernoton research facility near Moscow. Lucifer Alpha, the powerful biological weapon under secret development there, is released into the atmosphere, creating a deadly biohazard. Carried by the trade winds, Lucifer Alpha spread throughout eastern Europe and Eurasia, destroying eighty percent of the population. Half of the world's people died. The greatest biohazard in history later becomes known simply as The Catastrophe. But at this time, who could have possibly imagined that the ultimate biohazard wouldn't occur for another half century?

50 Years Later

Mankind faces its greatest crisis: the appearance of an unknown android life form. It's purpose and origin are unknown. Is it a new form of weapon? Or, perhaps, an invasion from some other world? They appear during winter, killing humans and infiltrating society by taking the place of their victims. Employing an artificial skin, they can sweat and even bleed. Part organic, part machine, they are almost impossible to distinguish from those they kill. As they steal living thing's bodies in order to take their place, these mysterious invaders become known as Snatchers.

December, 2047

Neo Kobe City

Neo Kobe City, the melting pot of the world, was lit brightly with the neon glow of the signs on the huge buildings in the night. The place was so alive, teeming with people from all ethnic backgrounds, and alight with the holiday cheer of Christmas. Yes, the holiday spirit could clearly been seen and heard as shops displayed big signs showing special sales for the holidays and the cheery upbeat song Jingle Bells could be heard throughout the city streets.

Gillian Seed walked swiftly towards the elevator, his mind fixed on one thing: How could he tell Jamie he had become a Junker? He sighed softly and shrugged the thought off, pushing the button for it to take him to the top floor. It was a large building, and the top of it provided a spectacular view of the streets of Neo Kobe. Gillian had told Jamie to meet him there, as it was the spot he was to be picked up and taken to Junker headquarters. After a few seconds, the elevators doors slid open and revealed the magnificent lights of the city. Gillian immediately spotted Jamie leaning over the side and admiring the view.

"How was work? Everything Okay?" he asked Jamie as he approached her.

"Hmm," Jamie studied his face, "Gillian, what is it? What's wrong?" She had noticed he was acting strange lately, as if he was keeping something from her.

"Jamie…I've become a Junker." he replied, leaning over the wall and avoiding eye contact.

"A Junker? Gillian, but why?" she asked him. Being a Junker was almost certain death, she thought.

"Jamie, you know why. It's the only way we can regain our lost memories. Snatcher is the only word that keeps coming back every time we try to remember our past. I have to face them to find out why."

"Yes, but I can feel something isn't right. I can't remember anything, but I can feel something bad happened in our past, and if we try to rediscover what it was, it will destroy us!"

"Jamie…" his voice trailed off as he heard a vehicle approaching from above.

"Transport for Gillian Seed has arrived." said a metallic voice coming from the vehicle.

"I'll be going now…" Gillian said as he turned and walked towards the open cockpit of the car.

He climbed over the side and into the passenger seat, then relaxed back against it and turned his head towards Jamie. "Jamie!" he called her name loudly because of the engine noise. He said something else, but all was drowned out by the increasing noise.

"What? I can't hear you!" she shouted back at him.

Gillian lifted his hand and waved through the window as the vehicle shot upwards and into the air. He could see Jamie's smile, then nothing but a spec where she was. The car flew in the night sky at a high speed, making the lights in the windows of the buildings nothing but a blur. I guess this is it, Gillian thought, not turning back now.

Gillian Seed, estimated age: 31. Three years ago, he and his wife Jamie Seed are taken into protective custody in the Siberian neutral zone by the 17th Investigative Siberian Force. Both Gillian and Jamie suffer from severe amnesia. Their memory of events prior to being picked up in Siberia are lost in a mysterious mental fog. Two years ago, after a vain attempt to rebuild their marriage, Jamie and Gillian separate. Following extensive special military training, Gillian is ordered to report to Neo Kobe City as a Junker, effective today.


End file.
